


Realities Left Unspoken

by stillskies



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow visits the Butterfly Mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realities Left Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> Originally posted 10-17-2008

It takes Willow two hours to convince Buffy that using a portal to go to Japan is better than buying a plane ticket and flying. _We’ll be there and back in an hour,_ she says, and Buffy finally relents, her desire to know more about Glory than the Council can tell her outweighing her desire to keep Willow from exhausting herself.

Tara helps her create and stabilize the portal, and then steps through. A moment later, they are in front of an old gate that is infused with a magic that Willow does not recognize. 

_Shall we?_ Tara asks, looking at the ornate house on the other side of the gate, and Willow nods.

There is a woman with long black hair waiting for them on the porch as they pass through the gate, and Willow wishes she had left Tara at home. She didn’t see the woman appear, and she has heard many mixed things about the Butterfly Mage.

 _You have a wish,_ the woman says slowly, looking at them with curiosity. _You have no need for me. She has her answer: death is her gift. She will understand in time._

Willow does not understand nor is that truly an answer to the question they did not ask, but she nods and turns around, taking Tara with her.

When she tells Buffy what the Mage said, Buffy looks sick and excuses herself. Willow has the feeling they won’t come away from this battle unscathed, and hopes she is wrong.


End file.
